Helpless When She Smiles
by sassyboots4
Summary: her smile always makes him feel better, thats until the unthinkable happens....bad summary, please dont hate me. please please R&R.its not so romancy but it will in later chapters, if there are later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

He knew.

As soon as he saw that glass being set on that table he knew.

He approached her, slowly, while in the process telling Morgan to stand down.

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked kinda confused.

"Its over... She knows it." Hotch said, subtly pointing to the glass.

"Ill call an ambulance." he said, catching what he was trying to say, hurriedly making his way out the door.

He continued to approach the sitting woman in the chair when he heard a troubled "hello."

He decided to sit almost directly across from her. "Megan.." he began.

"Nothing will change..." silence filled the balcony, "...they'll just go back to doing whatever they want and keep getting away with it." she said quietly.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." he stated in his no-nonsense Hotch voice.

"Who was that said you know `pay a prostitute for sex then pay her to leave afterwards?"

"It was Dashel Hammond" he said like the know-it-all Reid was.

"It doesn't make sense.." she started with tear filled eyes "...the men always leave first." she ended sadly.

she rolled her hand, gave him a sim card and said "Id give anything to see his face right now."he kept her hands and cradled them beneath his. " How could your wife have ever left someone like you?"she asked, memorized by him. "You're the only man I've ever known who hasn't let me down." she ended almost in tears. "Will you stay with me?" she asked in a fearful, yet hopeful voice.

"Yes." he responded almost without even thinking.

"Promise?" she asked in tears now.

"Promise." he stated back, nearly in tears himself. It killed him to just sit there and watch. He felt helpless. Just helpless. All he could do was just watched as she went through shock, and know there was nothing he could do to help her. He hated feeling like that. That's exactly how he felt when Emily was being beaten by Cyrus. That was a while ago now, but he still had nightmares, about how he'd lose her and never get to tell her how much he loved her or how much he cared.

He watched her as her head slid down the chair, indicating to him that the poison did its job.

******************************************************************************

he was sitting downstairs in the hotel lobby, completely lost in his thoughts, when his senses were attacked by the most intoxicating scent he had ever smelt in his life.

Vanilla-Honey.

Only one person he now used Vanilla-Honey shampoo.

Emily Prentiss.

"Hotch..." she started not sure what to say.

He sat in silence.

She flashed her award winning smile, and was surprised when she was met by his.

She didn't no what to say. She went to open her mouth, but was then interrupted by mister Cane.

"You!!" he yelled, pointing menacingly at Hotch.

"Sir calm down." Emily stated sternly trying to block mister Cane from getting any closer to Hotch.

" You killed her you Son Of a Bitch!!!! You killed my Megan!! How could you!?!" he yelled trying to get closer. He shoved Prentiss to the floor.

"Hey." Hotch said, not liking the force mister Cane just used on Emily.

" shut up!!!!" Cane yelled pulling a gone and pointing it at Hotch's head. " Don't talk you Son Of a Bitch!!"

Hotch backed off.. He was un able to draw his weapon, so there wasn't anything else to do. not knowing what to do, he threw his hands in the air immediately.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"This sucks." Morgan stated bluntly to no one in particular.

"Got that right!" Rossi snorted.

"How do you think Hotch is taking it??" JJ asked concerned

"I don't know, he seemed kind of upset."

"Say..." Reid began in his boyish voice " has anyone seen Mr Ca-"

Reid was cut off by three gunshots.

" MAN DOWN, I REPEAT MAN DOWN!!!!" Emily's voice was all that could be heard for miles.

******************************************************************************

**yes this is kinda cliffy, and im sorry if you hate me but the faster you review, the faster I post again!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

'where am I '

That was the only thought he could muster up at this point.

After many moments of what he thought was solitude, he attempted to sit up, only to find a hand on his chest forcing him back down.

"You need to keep still, sir." A soothing voice whispered. He recognized the voice. He easily complied. Considering all the pain he was in, he thought that was the best thing to do.

"What happened??" he asked in more a whimper than anything else.

" A grieving father, Mr Cane, approached you in the lobby of the hotel and started verbally assaulting you, then he pushed me, you got angry, he pulled a gun, I pulled my gun. I shot him then he shot you then I finally shot him again..." he realized it was Emily talking. She was rambling like Reid does when he is nervous. " Oh my god sir im so sorry, I cant believe I let him shoot you!!! im sorry, im so so sorry!!!!" she practically screamed trying to get the words out through her sobs.

" Emily..." he said grabbing her head in his hands, "...baby.." he began again, ".. This isn't your fault." he whispered trying to sooth her.

" but it is, it is, I know it is." she cried, completely ignoring everything Hotch just said. " if I hadn't shot him he wouldn't have accidentally shot you then I woul-"she cut off and caught completely of guard by Hotch's lips.

The kiss was passionate and deep, and oh so wonderful.

"That shut you up didn't it?" he said with a smug grin playing on his face.

" sir, " Emily began breathlessly , only to be cut off again, this time by his finger.

" don't EVER call me sir again, ma'am" he said in a condescending voice while pulling Emily in for another heated kiss.

**********************************************************************************************************************

**ok so I understand this kinda short and it kinda sucks but, I need some help from you all. I need some Ideas so if you don't R&R, then I cant write anymore chapters. Please please PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
